


Unexpected Phone Call

by SlytherinBB07



Category: Glee, House M.D.
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinBB07/pseuds/SlytherinBB07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Gregory House gets a phone call from an unexpected person, and the team gets a shock of a lifetime. House...cares? What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while re-watching the pilot of House MD, and couldn't shake it. It's my first House fic, and I'm no good at medical jargon, so please excuse the utter lack of it here. Please review to let me know what you think. Also, is it good enough to turn into a multi-chaptered fic? Because I have a few ideas... Let me know.

“House?” random intern of the week said, peeking his head through the door of the conference room, interrupting an argument between House and Foreman about which superhero was better, Iron Man or Captain America (it’d been a slow week). “There’s a phone call for you on line five.” he said quickly at seeing the look of annoyance on the Dr.’s face.

“Who is it?” the temperamental cripple asked gruffly.

“She didn’t say, really.” House glared, “She, uh, she wasn’t really coherent, managed to ask for you and say the letter Q before she broke down crying.” random intern hastened to add, before leaving as quickly as possible.

Cameron’s jaw dropped as the blood faded rapidly from House’s face, and gasped as, a split second later, he shoved Foreman into the desk in his haste to get to the phone on the bask desk. Exchanging incredulous looks with her colleagues, she turned back to see House forcefully hitting the buttons to answer the correct line, ignoring her protests that the phone was stuck on speakerphone.

“Quinn?” he asked, a desperate edge to his voice that his team had never heard before. A heart wrenching sob reverberated through the silent room, before a small ‘yes’ was heard over the speaker. House sat down heavily in the chair that was usually used by Cameron.

“What’s going on Quinn? Are you ok? Were are you?” he asked rapidly.

“I’m *sob* at *gasp* school. I-” she cut herself off, gasping.

“Breath, Lucy Q.” House said softly, another tone that the team of doctors were shocked to hear. A minute passed where the only sounds in the room were Quinn’s slowly quieting sobs, and House’s voice, soothing as he coached the girl to get her breathing under control.

“Ok, are you better?” he asked gently, patiently.

“I messed up, Uncle Greg.” a weak, watery, female voice answered. Cameron saw Foreman and Chase exchange a look, Foreman mouthing ‘Uncle Greg?’ questioningly, before they both turned to look at her. She shook her head, she hadn’t known either.

“What happened Quinn?” House’s question pulled the team out of their silent conversation, and back into the drama that wasn’t actually there business.

“I- I broke my vow.” she said, and House sighed quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Quinn, you know I don’t give a crap about that idiotic vow your parents forced you to make to them. You’re sixteen for Christ’s sake, you should be allowed to-”

“It wasn’t idiotic, they didn’t force me, and it was to God, and myself, not them!” she snapped, anger clouding her voice now, House rolled his eyes. “Look, Greg *sigh* you don’t understand.”

“Then explain it to me, Quinn.”

“I didn’t just break my chastity vow. I-” she exhaled shakily, House rolled his eyes again, while Foreman raised an eyebrow, and Chase smirked. Cameron shook her head at the male idiocy in the room. While she didn’t put much sway in the idea of abstinence, she did believe that it was a person’s right to choose either way, and this girl was obviously upset by making, what she felt was, the wrong decision. She also felt like she and the others should leave, but her curiosity at the change in House’s demeanor stopped her from dragging the boys out by their ears. “Oh God, Greg, I’m *sob* I’m pregnant.”

A pin dropping would have sounded like a gunshot as the doctors normally fast minds worked to process the information just given. Chase lost his smirk, Cameron felt her eyes widen, a hand making it’s way to her mouth to stifle her gasp, and Foreman’s head fell into his hands. House, for his part, simply closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

“Are you sure, Quinn? Have you-”

“I got the blood test results last week.” she interrupted him in a suddenly dull voice.

“Last week? Quinn why are you just calling me now?” House asked, seemingly more shocked at this than at the fact that his sixteen-year-old niece was pregnant.

“I- I just needed time to process it, and I felt like I needed to tell the father first.” she explained sadly.

“Okay, it’s okay, you’re right, I’m sorry.” House apologized rubbing his temples. “Do your parents know?”

“Have you seen anything in the news about witch burnings in Lima?” she snarked, showing her relation to House for the first time. “No? Then, no, my parents don’t know.” House scoffed. “You know I’m right, Greg. Dad’ll burn me at the f*ing stake, and Mom will just sit by while it happens. I can’t- I can’t tell them. I have time, to figure out what I’m going to do, before they figure it out. I need that time.”

“You know you can always come live with me, Quinn. No questions asked.” House said, once again surprising his team, though he still didn’t notice, staring intently at the phone, as though he could actually see the upset young woman sitting in a high school bathroom with tear tracks running down her face, eyes bloodshot, cheeks and nose lit up like Christmas lights.

“Thank you Greg, I- I might need to take you up on that. *deep breath* I just, I actually called because,” her voice became soft again before she paused, House was silent, waiting patiently while she obviously gathered her thoughts. “Greg, the- the whole school knows. Jew-fro put in on his blog. Everyone’s looking at me like I’m some kind of walking circus, I’m just waiting for Coach to rip my uniform off with her bare hands, and *sob* I just, I need someone who won’t judge me.” her voice was strained, and Cameron felt her heart break a little at the sound.

“I’ll be on the next flight out.” House promised, no hesitation whatsoever, and Cameron was just grateful that they didn’t have a patient, or Cuddy’d have a conniption.

“Thank you Greg.” Quinn whispered.

“Go to class, Q. Don’t wanna ruin that perfect attendance record.”

“No, wouldn’t want to ruin anything else.” she laughed weakly. “Call me when your plane lands?” 

“Yeah, I will.”

“I love you Greg.”

“I love you too, Lucy Q.”


End file.
